New York Adventure
by Rachel0508
Summary: Tris and Christina are living the perfect lives. Until the English stock markets crash. In order to preserve the life they have worked so hard to create they move to New York to get money. Promising to be back soon, the girls leave behind their lives and their boyfriends Tobias and Will.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

It was bright this sunny New York morning. My first day at work. Christina managed to find us these jobs before we left England. We left the beautiful rolling green hills and the pure white fences. We also left our boyfrinds Will and Tobias.

We decided to get married and everything was fine until a few months ago when the English stockmarkets crashed. We need money. So Christina and I are moving to New York and sending money back home. Once the markets get back to normal we will go home.

Right now we're walking to our new job in a teenage bar that is basically an ice cream shoppe. We got hired to be kareyoke singers. Lana Del Ray was practically the only person we would sing songs by. Well not the only but she was by far our favorite. The first song would be me singing. Here goes nothing.

_I've seen the world_

_done it all, had my cake now_

_diamonds brilliant and Bel-Air now_

_hot summer nights mid July_

_when you and i were forever wild_

_the crazy days,the city lights_

_the way you'd play with me like a _

_child_

_will you still love me when im no _

_longer young and beaultiful_

_will you still love me when i got _

_nothing but my aching soul_

_i know you will, i know you will ive seenthe world lit it up as my_

_stage now_

_channeling angels in the new_

_age now_

_i know that you will_

_will you still love me when im no_

_longer beautiful_

_ive seenthe world lit it up as my_

_stage now_

_channeling angels in the new_

_age now_

_hot summer days rock and roll _

_the way youd play for me at your _

_show_

_and all the ways i got to know_

_your pretty face and electric soul_

_will you still love me when im no longer young and beautilful_

_will you still love me when i got nothing but my aching soul_

_i know you will i know you will_

_i know that you will _

_will you still love me when im nno longer beautiful_

_dear lord when i get to heaven_

_please let me bring my man_

_when he comes tell me that you'll lett him in_

_father tell me if you can_

_all that grace all that body_

_all that face makes me want to party_

_hes my sun he makes me shine like diamonds_

_will you still love me when im no longer young and beautiful_

_will you still love me when ive got nothing but my aching soul_

_i know you will i know you will_

_i know that you will_

_will you still love me when im no longer beautiful_

_will you still love me when im no longer beautiful_

_will you still love me when im no longer young and beautiful_

All of the teenagers start clapping. Next it's Christina's turn to sing. Here she goes.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_summertime sadness_

_i just wanted you to know_

_that baby you the best_

_i got my red dress on tonight_

_dancing in the dark in the pale_

_moonlight_

_done my hair up real big beauty_

_queen style_

_high heels off im feeling alive_

_oh my god i feel it in the air telephone wires above are sizzling _

_like an snare honew im on fire i _

_feel it everywhere _

_nothing scares me anymore_

_two three four_

_kiss me hard before you go_

_summerime sadness_

_i just wanted you to know_

_that baby you the best_

_ive got that summertime _

_summertime sadness_

_sssummertime sadness_

_got that summertime sadness _

_oh oh oh oh _

All of a sudden someone bursts into the door. Oh no its our land lord.

Shoot. He doesn't know that we moved in yet.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"um... working?"

"you lied to me so you girls are to be kicked out."


	2. Chapter 2

** Let me first start off with saying that I'm sorry for how long it's taken for me to update and that this is not a new chapter. I need to put some of my stories on hold for a while. Others I might just have to delete. Please review or pm me to let me know which story of stories you think I should delete. Thanks for all your help and for reading my stories. I promise I will not forget about them and that you should have a chapter not to long from now. I'm not dead and I will try to update soon. Please review or pm me!**


End file.
